Sebastian's Apology
by darrenstooshorttoevencareatall
Summary: I figured since Sebastian is finally human, he deserved to give a true apology to Karofsky for what he said at Scandal's. Even the bad guy has emotions sometimes. Placed after regionals. Spoilers if you haven't seen On My Way.


His hand on the door knob, the blinds blocking his view to the room inside, Sebastain took a deep breath. Why was he doing this. That was a stupid question. He felt guilt. Not for the first time in recent months. When he had gotten word about Karofsky at Scandals the other night, he couldn't help but feel some slight blame fall onto his shoulder.

He had been one of the ones to torment Karofsky. He was torn him down, meaning it mostly as a joke. Sebastian had just been being Sebastian, honest and snide as always. He hasn't thought that David was the kind of guy to commit suicide. He looked back at their interactions at the bar and shook his head, wondering who else his honesty might have hurt.

It had all come into the light recently. Between what had happened with Blaine, the Warblers turning on him at McKinley, and Karofsky's suicide attempt, he had seen the error of his ways. He was done letting his past control him, done letting the sins of his youth and his own problems lead him to hurting other. According to his father, Dalton and Westerville were going to be permanent, something Seb had never had. He didn't need everyone around him hating him when he would be around them for the next few years.

That is what led to the apology to the Warblers, allowing Thad and David to take over again. They were wary, but hastily took back their posts. It led to his apology to Blaine. He did truly regret the entire slushie incident, he hated thinking he had almost blinded the boy he had thought he had feelings for. And it led to his apology to Rachel and Finn, taking down the pictures and destroying all this copies. He didn't want to be the bad guy anymore. He didn't want the others to hate him.

"Come on. You can do this." This was his last apology. His face to face 'I'm sorry' to the boy he had helped pushed to the edge. His knuckles were slowly turning white as he gripped the doorknob tighter. For some reason, this apology seems harder than the other. More meaning carried behind it. Yeah, he had threatened Blaine's eye. But this was Dave's life. Something no one could get back if it was taken.

Sebastian felt the knob turn under his palm, jumping back slightly as a doctor opened the door. The man shared Seb's surprised look, then stepped past them without a word. Maybe Dave was getting regular visitors, so one more really didn't mean anything. Dave was sitting in the hospital bed, eyes on the hand he currently held in his lap. It took Seb clearing his throat for the larger male to look up.

"What are you doing here?" Dave asked, his voice wary, much like most of the people Sebastian had interacted with. He could see the recognition in Dave's eyes, an emotion closer to confused than angry laced through his hazel irises. Sebastian understood his concern comply, knowing he would fell the same if the positions were reversed.

"I had a few things I wanted to tell you. In person." He clarified, walking over to the edge of the bed. There was a chair there, but he refused to take it. It felt a little too personal, and he wasn't ready for full blown emotions yet. So he stood, his hands on the back of the chair. "How are you?"

Dave sighed, leaning back against his pillows. "Fine, I guess. I'm being released later today." Seb could hear how tired he was, saw how blood shot his eyes were, as if he had been crying recently. "Kurt stopped by a little while ago." Seb forced himself not to roll his eyes at the news. Why did Kurt keep have to keep coming up. As civil was he planned on acting, he doubted he would ever fully befriend Blaine's gayfaced boyfriend.

"That must have been nice. To have a friend."

"It was. Ever since everything happened, I've been lacking in the friend department." He looked away, looking like he was trying to reign something in.

"So," Sebastian started, drawing Karofsky's attention back, in hopes of getting his mind off what was haunting him. "We dedicated our performance at Regionals to you. Though Im sure Kurt told you that already. We also took in donation to send to the Born This Way foundation. We got like six hundred dollars, between people giving before, during and after our performance. The others sent in the money in earlier." Dave nodded, his eyes searching Sebastian's face for something.

"Thanks. That means a lot." He said quietly.

"But that's not all why Im here. I had something more personal I wanted to talk to you about." Seb said slowly, taking a deep breath. Dave looked like he wanted to say something, but kept his mouth shut, watching the other boy. "I'm sorry. For what I said to you at Scandals. It was out of line. I've been told Im a little… blunt with my honesty." He shrugged, slipping his hands into the pockets of his Dalton blazer. "I feel bad, feel like I was just another factor that pushed you to do what you did. No one should be pushed to what you were pushed for. I am truly sorry."

Dave nodded, his expression nearly unreadable. That was, until he let out a relieved breath, a tiny smile finding itself on his lips. "Thank you Sebastian. There were a good amount of other people who treated me worse than you, but your apology means a lot."

Seb pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket, holding it out to Karofsky. "Here, its my number. Im not hitting on you or anything. You still aren't my type." He smirked. "But I'm here if you need to talk. Whenever. Don't hesitate to call me. Im sure you've got countless other people to call or talk to, but hey, whats another supportive person in your life, right?" Dave nodded, taking the paper.

Seb took a step back, taking yet another deep breath. His nerves were mostly calm by now, having said everything he needed to get out. Now all he needed was Dave's final response.

"Thank you." Dave said quietly after a few moments of silence. He gave his own small smirk. "Save a dance for me next time we are at Scandals?" Seb couldn't help but chuckle good-naturedly. It was nice to see that the boy in the bed still had the ability to joke.

"Sure. I might even be able to hook you up with a friend or two. I know a few guys who are into bear cubs." Seb placed his hand on the door knob. "See you around, Karofsky."

"Later Sebastian." With that, Sebastian cast a final smile before walking out the room. He felt like a weight had lifted off his chest, smiling to himself as he walked down the hall. Maybe this being nice thing wouldn't be so hard after all.


End file.
